


With Our Eyes Wide Open

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, a little sanvers, kissing with your eyes open is weird yo, maggie's like how has this happened???, the research I had to do for this has left me scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara tries to be secretive and Lena finds something that really works for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://karalovesallthegirls.tumblr.com/post/154679660568/this-really-messed-me-up-so-i-hope-it-messes-you

“No! Leave them on!”

Lena’s fingers freeze. She looks from Kara’s glasses to her eyes back to Kara’s glasses.

Kara twitches her fingers and reaches up to readjust her glasses. Lena lowers her hands and tilts her head just enough to ask the question.

“I-” Kara pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, Lena has an intense craving to pull on that lip with her own teeth, “I like to keep my eyes open when-.”

That is not what Lena had expected. Her nose scrunches up and even the CEO of L-Corp can’t keep the purse off her lips, “When you kiss?”

Kara looks about ready to die, but if that’s what Kara likes, then that’s what Kara will have. Lena nods slowly and smooths out her own facial features before asking, “Should I… keep my eyes open too or?” 

“No! No, I mean,” Kara reaches up to fiddle with her glasses, her eyes wide, and Lena can’t help but reach out to take her hand and rub her thumb across Kara’s knuckles. “You’re fine not doing it. Or, or even doing it if that’s what you want! I- I’m not going to tell you what to do… about it. Or anything you do!”

Lena’s smile grows as Kara rambles, she can’t help it. This honesty is what drew her to the reporter in the first place. Besides, the blush raging over her face is far cuter than anything Lena has seen before. 

“Kara,” Lena leans a little closer and she can feel her own eyes sparkle with her happiness (which is a tad disconcerting, she’s a Luthor, should she even be able to feel like this?), “I won’t do anything I don’t want to, okay?”

And Kara nods and Kara blushes and Lena finds kissing while smiling to be the best kind of challenge. And for her ridiculous, flustered, cute, almost-girlfriend, Lena will try opening her eyes. 

Kara’s eyes are open, just as she’d said, but the realization still causes Lena to gasp. She’s close enough that she looks like a cyclops, Kara’s nose is completely out of her field of vision, but then Lena nips at her lip and Kara’s eyelids flutter and Lena’s pulse suddenly sounds like it’s hammering in her ears.

She can see what she does to Kara. She runs her tongue over Kara’s lips and the skin around her eyes crinkle. A hand on Kara’s knee and she can watch as Kara’s pupils dilate.

She tries different actions, maybe it’s the scientist inside her, but she wants to know all the ways Kara Danvers has been reacting to her kisses. All the reactions she’s missed before this idea was voiced. 

The glasses do get in the way a bit, but Lena doesn’t mind. She’s watching Kara twitch whenever Lena scratches at her neck or tangles their tongues. Watching as Kara fights to keep her eyes open, to watch as Lena reacts too, and Lena can’t help the tiny groan that escapes her throat at the thought.

She pushes Kara back, gently, Kara could easily keep herself up (no, Lena’s never noticed the solid muscle under the cardigans on this reporter, never…) but Kara doesn’t and Lena lets their kiss end as she stays sitting up. 

They’re both panting. Lena’s never felt tingles rushing through her like this, she’s really into Kara Danvers’ idea of kissing.

She bites her lip and doesn’t miss how Kara’s swollen lips twitch at the sight, “I did not expect to like that.” She’s smiling and maybe it’s a tad predatory because Kara shivers. Lena licks her lips and moves to straddle Kara, “I think I’m going to need more tests to tell if I love it though.”

Kara’s hands land on her thighs and the ripple of her throat tells Lena that this is a most acceptable turn of events.

* * *

 

Alex can’t stop laughing. The horror on Kara’s face is too much. 

“It’s not _bad_ , but it’s so _weird_.” Kara looks hopelessly morose and Alex falls into another bout of chortles. Kara pouts at her. “It’s just she actually seems to _like_ it. So what am I supposed to tell her now?”

Maggie frowns at her beer. “You’re kissing Lena Luthor?”

Alex gets up and motions to the door, she needs air, Kara glares at her again. She hadn’t meant to come to the bar that evening, but she really needed some advice and who better than the only two lesbians she knew (besides the one she was kissing only four hours ago)?

Kara straightens her glasses, “Yes, but, that’s, well, it’s not really the point, what do I do?” 

Maggie’s frown deepens. “You’re kissing the CEO of L-Corp, a woman who makes anti-alien devices in her free time, who, now that Cat Grant is no longer in National City, is the most powerful person here? And the thing you’re most concerned about, is Lena kissing you with her eyes open?” Maggie shakes her head and grunts, “Wait, why didn’t you just take your glasses off? I missed that part because I was distracted by your _I’m kissing Lena Luthor_.”

Kara swallows, maybe coming to the bar really wasn’t a good idea. They hadn’t told Maggie yet, and while Kara knew that Lena didn’t actually make anti-alien hardware anymore, almost no one else did. 

“I - I just feel more comfortable with my glasses on and it’s the first thing I could think to say!” Alex chooses that moment to come back, her features schooled into nonchalant ambivalence. 

She doubles over with laughter again. Kara pouts. Maggie all but throws her bottle across the room in frustration at how _bad of an idea all of this is_ and absolutely unbridled, lesbian jealousy. 

Really, what girl wouldn’t want to snog with the CEO of _L_ -Corp? (All the lesbians know what that L really stands for). 


End file.
